Heißer Sex auf Hogwarts Tischen
by Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin
Summary: FERTIG!! Erklärt der Titel sich nicht selbst *harhar* Lest es und seht selbst. Wir übernehmen keine Haftung für Folgeschäden!!
1. Runde 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charas usw gehoeren J.K. Rowling, wir haben sie nur missbr... aehhh. Geliehen.  
  
Anmerkungen: Alles nur Scherz bitte nicht ernst nehmen. Wir wissen, dass wir ... ungewoehnlich (andere nennen es auch gerne pervers *fg*)  
  
Wir: das heisst uebrigens, drei 19 Jaehrige Schuelerinnen (na ja bis auf mich, ich bin fertisch!) aus dem Hohen Norden in Deutschland.  
  
Eins noch zum Titel: Eigentlich wollte ich meine #Iris# Geschichte so nennen, nur damit ihr sie alle lest!!!! Aber na ja.. dann haben wir halt das hier draus fabriziert... (lustiger Abend, kein Alkohol, sondern nur ein Siedler - Spiel und Hella Wellness)  
  
Hehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehheheehehhehehehehhehehe hehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehheheehehhehehehehhehehe hehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehheheehehhehehehehhehehe hehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehheheehehhehehehehhehehe  
  
Diese Geschichte sollte mit rauchig lasziver Stimme so uebertrieben wie moeglich vorgelesen werden. Vielleicht sollten wir beizeiten ein Hoerspiel draus machen???  
  
Soooo: kitschige Musik an und zuruecklehnen Passend: America: Now that I'm a woman  
In the sea Robbie Williams und Nicole Kidman  
Something stupid Celine Dion  
My heart will go on George Michael  
Careless whisper (und bestimmt auch noch n paar andere songs von ihm) Hier koooommmmmt:  
  
Heisser Sex auf Hogwarts Tischen  
  
Der strahlend weisse Vollmond ging hinter den einsamen Huegeln auf und bedeckte das Land mit seinem sanft troestenden Licht. Keine Wolke truebte den sternenklaren Himmel und hier und da konnte der aufmerksame Beobachter (zugegebenermassen waren das in einer solch schoenen Nacht recht wenig, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine) einen Wunsch durch eine hier und da herniederregnende Sternenschnuppe aussprechen. Dort neben dem Teich, wo sich das Licht Lunas in dem leicht wellenden tiefschwarzen Wasser wiederspiegelte, fiel der dunkle Schatten einer einsamen Gestalt auf die herbstliche Erde. (eine Gestalt mit ausgesprochen guten Modegeschmack nebenbei bemerkt trug er eine von dem Muggel Modezaren Mooshammer entworfene Boxershorts mit Tigerfellmuster, die seinen knackigen Hintern umschmeichelte) Doch war dieses Wesen der furchterregenste und gleichzeitig jammervollste aller Zauberer, die jemals das Licht der Welt erblickt hatten. Denn nach allem, was er erreicht hatte, waren ihm die seinen nur mit Unverstaendnis und Missgunst begegnet. (Schliesslich konnte niemand unter die elegante Fassade seines Armani Umhangs sehen!) Ja, ja, er wusste, er war von Zeit zu Zeit ein boeser Junge gewesen, aber sollte man ihn deswegen hassen? Nein! Sicherlich nicht! Und ausserdem: Er wuerde es wieder gut machen. Etwas wuerde geschehen, dass alle seine boesen Taten fuer immer in den Schatten dieser #Einen# stellen wuerden. Ein sehnsuechtiges Laecheln breitete sich in seinem schicksalsgebeutelten Gesicht aus. Endlich wuerden sie Lord Voldemort sehen, wie er wirklich war!  
  
Trotz aller Vorkehrungen der Erbauer und der frueheren Hausherren der Schule und trotz dem die Mauern gegen jede Art von boesen und abartigen Fluechen geschuetzt waren, traf dieser eine Zauber Hogwarts mitten ins Herz. Denn mit guten und edelmuetigen Absichten hatten die paranoiden und verhaermten alten Hexer nicht gerechnet und so legte sich also Voldiiiis ..aehhhh...demors Spruch ueber das Schloss und seine Insassen.  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der juengst seinen Paten Sirius verloren hatte (worueber wir alle sehr betruebt waren. Du hast das Beileid dieser drei Autorinnen, Harry), stieg die Treppe in die Eulerei empor. Duestere Gedanken begleiteten ihn, wie immer, wenn er an seinen verstorbenen Freund dachte. Ein Brief in der linken Hand, oeffnete er ohne viel Enthusiasmus die Tuer zum obersten Turm mit der festen Absicht, ihn sogleich loszuschicken. Eine Nachricht an seine geliebte Cho, die er ueber die Sommerferien nicht hatte vergessen koennen und die die leere Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zumindest um einen geringen Teil hatte erhellen koennen. Wie ein kleines bescheidenes, aber dennoch reines und klaren Licht am Ende des Korridors war sie ihm in seinen Traeumen erschienen, wo sie ihren innigen Kuss, den sie einst vor Weihnachten geteilt hatten immer und immer wieder wiederholten. Natuerlich haette er ihr den Zettel auch einfach geben koennen, aber er stellte es sich viel romantischer vor, wenn seine schneeweisse Eule vor ihr auf dem Fruehstueckstisch am folgenden Morgen landen wuerde, wo sie die Botschaft mit ihren schlanken Fingern vom Fuss des gefluegelten Tieres entgegennehmen und wenn ihm das Glueck hold war, zu ihm zurueckkehren wuerde. Doch als die Tuer offen stand, bot sich dem jungen, unschuldigen Harry Potter ein weitaus ungewoehnlicher Anblick, als er erwartet hatte! (Bettina) Hedwig, Harrys weisse Schneeeule piekte einem braeunlichen Artgenossen zaertlich auf die Schnabelspitze, beide taenzelten wie in trunkenem Zustand umeinander herum, bis sie beschlossen sich in die hinterste dunkelste Ecke des Raumes zu verziehen, wo sie ihre Intimitaeten ungestoert weiterfuehren konnten. Zum Nachteil der beiden Turteleulen hatten aber auch alle anderen Eulenpaare dieselbe Idee gehabt und so tummelte sich dort ein zerrupfter durcheinander gewuehlter Haufen. Harry zog tief die kuehle Abendluft ein, denn in seinem ploetzlich erzitternden Koerper stieg von den Fuessen bis zur Haaresspitze ein enorme Hitze an. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und hastete die Turmtreppe hinab. Aus den Augenwinkeln wurde er gewahr, dass der edle Ritter Fipps in seinem Gemaelde durch angezuendete Kerzen versuchte, eine romantische Stimmung zu erzeugen. In einem anderen Gemaelde begutachtete sich ein junger Zauberer, der sehr, wirklich sehr Lockhard aehnelte, im Spiegel, zog einen Scheitel nach rechts, kaemmte alle Haare muehsam wieder nach links, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, verwuschelte seine Haare wilddurcheinander und formte sich letztendlich leidenschaftlich aus Gel eine Elvistolle. Danach lehnte er sich cool in einem Sessel zurueck, zeigte sein Collgategrinsen, zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild zu und zog aus seinem Hosenbund einen Playboy. Harry war auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum jedoch gaenzlich mit seinen pubertaeren Schueben beschaeftigt, sodass er das seltsame Verhalten in seiner Umgebung nicht wirklich beachtete. Als er um die Ecke zum Gryffindorturm bog, prallte er mit Hermine zusammen. #Autsch, pass doch auf.....ach, du bist es, Harry!#, rief sie veraergert. Doch Harry war sprachlos. Wann hatte das angefangen? Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass Hermine sich veraendert hatte? Klar, sie war aelter, und alle Maedchen bekamen in dieser Zeit mehr Oberweite, doch dieses Gefuehl. Voellig berauscht hielt er sie immer noch mit seinen starken Armen fest, aus Angst, sie koennte nach hinten kippen. Dieser Bruchteil von Sekunden, in denen der Zusammenprall stattgefunden hatte, hatte ein Leuchtfeuer an Gefuehlen in ihm entzuendet. Hermine war natuerlich auch ein Maedchen, neben Cho, die kein Verstaendnis fuer ihn gezeigt hatte. Ja, warum hatte er nie ueberlegt mit Hermine auszugehen? #Harry, ist alles in Ordnung...?#, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Harry hatte sie noch naeher an sich gezogen. Ihre wunderschoenen braunen Augen sahen direkt in Harrys Herz. Sie war es nach der er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte in seinen Traeumen! Was war er doch blind gewesen! #AEhh!#, war alles, was Harry sagen konnte. #Scheisse, ich versau die Stimmung#, dachte er, #Ich muss einen Entschluss fassen.# #Harryyy...# sein Gesicht naeherte sich dem ihren. Sie spuerte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen. Eine Flutwelle von Waerme durchlief sie, langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, als er sie an sich drueckte und seine Lippen die ihren leidenschaftlich beruehrten. Sie erwiderte seinen zaertlichen Kuss und sie verschmolzen ineinander---------#HALT STOP!!!# Abrupt loesten sich beide voneinander, als Peeves in Lichtgeschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei sauste und Ron ihm auf den Fersen folgte. #Helft mir, der verdammte Poltergeist hat mein Kamasutra geklaut...und schon war er an ihnen vorbei. Fuer einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich die beiden gluehenden Blicke der Liebenden, doch im naechsten Augenblick rannten sie auch schon Ron zur Hilfe.  
  
(Sandra) An der naechsten Gangkreuzung trafen sie Ron, der nach Atem rang. #Ich habe.. ihn aus den Augen.. verloren, aber er muss.. hier irgendwo sein, dieser Mistkerl.# In der Ferne hoerten sie Peeves lachen. #Ok, jeder einen Gang#, sagte Hermine, die sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte und wandte sich nach rechts. #Wer Peeves findet, schreit!# Harry ging in den linken Gang, waehrend Ron geradeaus weiterstrebte. Bevor er um die naechste Ecke verschwand hoerte Harry noch: # Wenn ich diesen Geist erwische, dann hetze ich ihm die Maulende Myrte auf den Hals!!!# Harry musste grinsen. Ja, es war halt kein Spass, einem 16jaehrigen Teenager sein Kamasutra zu klauen. Er ging schnell weiter, denn er hoerte Peeves schon wieder lachen. Der Gang war hell erleuchtet, aber von dem Poltergeist keine Spur.  
  
Nachdem Harry einige weitere Ecken umrundet hatte, traf er auf das verlassene Maedchenklo im dritten Stock, dem Zuhause der Maulenden Myrte. Er erinnerte sich noch an ihr letztes Abenteuer hier. Hermine sah selbst als Halbkatze noch toll aus. Ihre strahlenden Augen, ihr glockenhelles Lachen, ihr schlanker Hals und dann dieser Koerper.. Mann!! Der Wahnsinn!! Er blieb versunken stehen.  
  
Ron hetzte weiter. Er brauchte doch dieses Buch, wenn er heute Abend mit Luna ein Date hatte. Er wollte sich ja schliesslich nicht blamieren. Oh, ihm wurde jetzt noch mulmig, wenn er an seinen Versuch dachte, den er mit Padma gestartet hatte. Welches Desaster! Noch bevor was passiert war, war er doch tatsaechlich aus dem Bett gefallen und Padma hatte seine Mickey Maus Unterhose gesehen. Sie hatte zwar nicht gelacht, aber er hatte ihr ansehen koennen, dass sie sich schwer zusammenreissen musste. Dabei sah sie selbst in ihrer Unterwaesche einfach tadellos aus. Er war dann mit einem lockeren Spruch (#Hey, so was passiert auch den Besten!#, OH, Ron!) wieder ins Bett gehuepft, hatte aber vor lauter Nervositaet ihren BH nicht aufbekommen und so musste sie sich auch noch selber Ausziehen.  
  
Ron wurde rot, als er daran dachte. Darum musste er dieses Buch wiederbekommen. Vor allem, da er es in Snapes Schreibtisch zurueckschmuggeln musste, bevor dieser bemerkte, dass es weg war.  
  
Ron sah sich noch einmal in dem Gang um, ob Peeves es hier haette verstecken koennen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Nervensaege mit seinem Lehrbuch woanders sein musste. Als er um die naechste Ecke bog, hoerte er einen herzzerreissenden Schluchzer. Er blieb sofort stehen. Hatte er sich verhoert? Nein, da war es schon wieder. #Geh weg, ich habe Angst#, quaekte eine Stimme leise. Wo kam das her? Er stand direkt vor den Umkleideraeumen der Quidditch Spieler aus Ravenclaw. #Du boeses Biest, geh weg oder ich rufe den Kaeptaen!# (Das gehoert so, ist kein Rechtschreibfehler!) hoerte Ron jetzt ganz deutlich. Das kam wirklich aus den Umkleideraeumen. Ron triumphierte: Jetzt habe ich dich! Er oeffnete vorsichtig die Tuer. Drinnen war niemand zu sehen, aber Ron war sich sicher, er war auf der richtigen Spur. Er hoerte wieder ein leises Schluchzen und dann ein Schnnnpfff!! (Wie hoert es sich an, wenn einer ausschnaubt?!?) Es kam aus den Toiletten! Er betrat sie wie ein Sieger und riss die naechste Tuer auf. #HA! Jetzt habe ich di., # Ron versagte die Stimme.  
  
Vor ihm auf dem Klodeckel hockte eine veraengstigte, maennliche Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren und spitzen Ohren. Die Gestalt hatte Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose und einen blauen Pulli mit einem silbernen Abzeichen (ein Halbmond?) auf der linken Brust. In der Hand hielt er einen silbernen, aufgeklappten Kasten, welchen Ron schon oefters bei Muggeln gesehen hatte. #Werde von einer unbekannten Spezies identifiziert, # murmelte das sonderbare Wesen in den Kasten. #Schrotti, reparier endlich den Beamer und hol mich hier weg.# Etwas quiekte hinter Ron. #UARGGHHH! Nimm es weg, nimm es weg, BITTE! Ich tu auch alles, was du willst nur bitte.# schwulte dieses Etwas. Ron hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schreck erholt und sah sich um. Hinter ihm sass eine Maus. Eine von vielen in Hogwarts. Ron musste lachen. #Du bloede Kuh, du!# schrie eine panische Stimme. #Schrotti, ich schwoer dir, ich lade dich nie wieder auf einen Prosseco ein, du Schwuchtel!# #Ich tue ja schon mein moeglichstes, Spucky, aber erst mal ist der Kaeptaen dran. Den habe ich aus Versehen auf einen komischen Planeten namens Mittelerde geschickt. Und unser Kaeptan wird von einem schwulen Elben bedraengt (alle Legolas Fans moegen mir verzeihen), # schnorrte die Stimme aus dem Kasten. Die Maus quiekte schon wieder und huepfte naeher. Noch ehe Ron wusste, wie ihm geschah, sprang der komische Fremde in seine Arme. Nun war allerdings Ron in Panik, denn er dachte, er wuerde angegriffen. Er floh aus den Umkleideraeumen den komischen Fremden immer noch am Hals.  
  
Auch Hermine erging es nicht besser. Sie hatte auf ihrer Suche die Fette Dame vom Gryffindorturm getroffen, die in High-Heels, Korsett und Netzstrumpfhosen verzweifelt versuchte, ebenfalls zu ihrem Date mit Sir Cardagon zu kommen. Da sie diese Kleidung und vor allem diese Schuhe nicht gewohnt war, stolperte sie mehr, als das sie ging. Gerade hielt sie sich noch am Rahmen eines Bildes fest.  
  
Als Harry, der sich doch noch von seinen Gedanken hatte losreissen koennen, schliesslich am Ort des Geschehens eintraf, diskutierten die beiden heftigst, ueber die Unterdrueckung der Frau und was fuer Schweine doch Maenner waren, wenn sie Frauen unbewusst dazu zwangen, sich solche Klamotten anzuziehen. Harry war sofort klar, zwischen ihm und Hermine lief heute Abend bestimmt nichts mehr. Schade, aber das liess sich nun mal nicht aendern. 


	2. Runde 2

(Sophia) Ron hatte das verrueckte Wesen ausgetrickst und in der Umkleide eingesperrt. Hinter sich hoerte er noch die entsetzten Schreie des Fremden #KOMM WIEDER UND MACHS WEG! AHH MACHS WEG! MACHS WEG!# Kopfschuettelnd machte er sich auf dem Weg in McGonagalls Buero. Sollte sie sich doch um das fremde exzentrische (aber teuflisch gutaussehende) Wesen kuemmern. Er hingegen wollte sich lieber mit seiner ganz auf seine baldige Verabredung einstellen. Denn die richtige innere Haltung, war alles. Glaube daran, dass du sexy bist und auch andere werden es glauben. Luna wuerde dahinschmelzen! In seinen kraeftigen Armen, wuerde sie liegen und ihn mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen erwartungsvoll ansehen!  
  
#Hach!#  
  
Seufzte er recht unmaennlich, bevor er um die Ecke abbog und McGonagalls Buero erreichte. Aber... was war das? Sollte das etwa Musik sein. Eine angenehme tiefe Bassstimme erklang aus dem Raum seiner Hauslehrerin, doch Ron war noch nie besonders. diplomatisch gewesen und so klopfte er zaghaft an der Tuer, die zu seiner grossen Verwunderung ohne ein Geraeusch zu machen, aufschwang. Auf einem Stuhl sass McGonagall, ihr Haar floss perfekt gestylt in weichen Wellen (und rotgefaerbt) ihren geraden Ruecken hinunter. Ihre Augen blickten verklaert auf den juengeren Mann, der sich vor sie gekniet hatte. Beide schienen Ron nicht zu bemerken, dem die Kinnlade aufklappte und dessen Augen gebannt auf den singenden und Harfe klimpernden Mann starrten, der niemand anderes war als Professor Snape. (Sein Verstand weigerte sich dieses Bild wirklich zu verstehen) #... and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu!# beendete er sein Lied und schmiss sein Instrument leidenschaftlich in die naechste Ecke, bevor er seine Geliebte packte und ihren Mund mit seinem schloss. Der arme naive kleine Junge, der voellig fassungslos vor der Tuer stand und sich fragte, ob er nach diesem schrecklichen Anblick erblinden wuerde, fiel in Ohnmacht  
  
Harry und Hermine waren auf der Suche nach ihrem Kamasutra- stehlenden Freund. Harry war noch immer betruebt und immer wenn er einen Seitenblick zu der anmutigen Dunkelhaarigen warf, wurde ihm noch schwerer ums Herz. Wie konnte er auch erwarten von einer solch klugen und hinreissend schoenen Frau geliebt zu werden? #Harry?# Sie blieb stehen. In ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen las er Sorge ab. Er wagte nicht sie anzusehen. #Ja, Hermine!# #Was ist mit dir los, du machst so ein betruebtes Gesicht?# Sie legte ihre kuehlen Finger an seine Wange. Wie konnte sie nur so grausam zu ihm sein. Er spuerte, wie es ihm die Roete ins Gesicht trieb und wandte sich von ihr ab. #Ich muss dir etwas gestehen# Meinten auf einmal beide im gleichen Moment. Harry sah nicht, wie sie anfing zu laecheln. #Du zuerst!# Fuegte er schnell hinzu und nestelte nervoes an seinem Umhang rum. Doch anstatt etwas zu hoeren, spuerte er ploetzlich, wie die gleichen Finger, die eben noch sein Kinn gestreichelt hatten, seinen Ruecken beruehrten. #Weisst du Harry! Eigentlich.. waren wir ja immer nur so Freunde und meine Mama sagt immer, dass so etwas viel wichtiger ist, aber...# Oh Gott! Er spuerte wie sein Herz anfing, heftiger zu schlagen. #Seit du.. na ja.. mir heute so... nah warst.# Ihre Stimme wurde auf einmal ganz leise und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, war sie es, die zu Boden sah. Er hob sanft ihr Kinn, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Und die Welt um sie herum verblasste, als er sie sanft zu sich heranzog und ihr einen innigen Kuss gab. Im Portrait hinter den beiden stuermten Sissi und Franz stuermisch aufeinander zu: #Sissi!#...#Franz!#...#Du Kaiserin meines Herzens und auch von ganz OEsterreich, du bist so klug!#, bei diesen Worten beugten sich ihre Koepfe zueinander und wurden von Sissis mit Regenbogenmuster verziertem Sonnenschirm verdeckt.  
  
Ron schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte einen boesen Traum gehabt! Der tiefe Schock hing ihm noch in seinen Knochen und er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte. Gerade wollte er sich die Decke ueber den Kopf ziehen, da verstand er erst, dass er nicht auf seinem Bett lag, sondern auf dem harten Marmorboden in einem Flur der Schule und jetzt erkannte er auch, dass ueber ihn jemand gebeugt war.  
  
#Geht's dir gut, Weasley?#  
  
Fragte eine heute nicht ganz so kalte Stimme, waehrend sich ihr Besitzer das silberblonde Haar aus der Stirn strich! Draco? Was machte er denn hier? Ausserdem hiess das, dass es kein Traum gewesen war.  
  
(Betty) Zu seinem Entsetzten stellte Ron fest, dass er an Haenden und Fuessen gefesselt war.  
  
#Draco, damit kommst du nicht durch, lass mich frei!#  
  
Doch Malfoy dachte gar nicht daran. Er beugte sich zu Ron herab, richtete mit seinen grazioesen Haenden Rons Kinn zu ihm auf und sagte mit tiefer Herzblattbassstimme:  
  
#Heute wirst du die Nacht deines armseligen Weasleylebens erleben!#  
  
Draco packte Ron am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her in Richtung des Slytherinturmes. Mit Grauen musste Ron feststellen, dass in Dracos Hosenbund das Kamasutrabuch steckte, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Nachdem Ginny schon sehr schlecht einschlafen konnte, wurde sie nun von merkwuerdigen Traeumen geplagt. Ploetzlich wachte sie schweissgebadet und vor Kaelte zitternd auf. Doch sie befand sich nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern fast am Ende eines Ganges in Hogwarts. Da bin ich wohl schlafgewandelt, stellte sie fest. UEberrascht wurde sie einer grellen rosa Schrift gewahr, die die Steinwaende des Ganges verzierten: #Ich besorgs dir fuer nur einen Schokofrosch!#, oder #Folge mir in die Kammer des Schreckens!#. Als sie dem Gang folgte, gelangte sie an eine grosse OEffnung, die ein neuer Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens darstellte. Diese war mit rosa Tuell und blinkenden Sternen versehen. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, ertoente leise #You are so beautiful!#. Sie dreht sich um die eigene Achse, um das Innere der Kammer zu begutachten, die aus rosa Plueschsofas mit roten Herzplueschkissen und durchsichtigen rosa Tischen bestand, wobei alles mit buntem Konfetti ueberstreut war und in der Luft der Duft von Vanille hing. In einer seeehr merkwuerdigen Pose ueber eine Zeitschrift gebeugt sass in einer Ecke der traenenueberstroemte Neville. Erleichtert ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, sagte Ginny;  
  
#Hey, Neville, was ist denn los?#  
  
Fuer einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde verebbten Nevilles Traenen und eine erkennendes Flackern leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, doch im naechsten Augenblick heulte er weiter:  
  
#Er will einfach nicht mehr!#  
  
, sagte er und zeigte dabei auf sein bestes Stueck.  
  
Ginny sank nach Luft schnappend entsetzt auf eines der rosa Plueschsofas, als sie sich eines leisen Gemurmels hinter sich gewahr wurde. Dort kam ein schwul aussehender Mann, mit spitzen Ohren und blauem Pulli mit goldenem halbmondartigem Emblem durch den Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens. Im Hintergrund ertoente: #Now that I'm a woman#.  
  
#Ahh, hier seits ihr! Hab im ganzen Schloss nach euch gesucht und nur, weilll deeer Kaeptaeaeaen ma wieder nich nach m Weg fragen wollte, die Kuh, die!#  
  
, er liess sich neben Neville aufs Sofa sinken, schlug geschickt die Beine uebereinander, faltete seine Haende um diese, ruempfte seine Stubsnase und bemerkte nur:  
  
#Ahh, die Verona haste da im Playboy...jaja, den hat der Schrotti auch immer unter seinem Bett und denkt wir wuesstn das niiich. Aber alles was Bohlen hatte, ist fuer den Schrotti natuerlich gut genug!#.  
  
Neville blickte ihn mit grossen Augen und offenstehendem Mund an.  
  
#Was guckst du soooo? Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?#  
  
, fragte Spucky, waehrend er seine rechte Hand vorsichtig auf Nevilles Oberschenkel legte und sie langsam nach oben schob. Das war zu viel fuer Ginny. Aufgebracht stuermte sie aus dem Raum. Hatte Neville ihre Gefuehle eigentlich nie bemerkt??  
  
(Sandra) Neville bemerkte zwar, dass Ginny die Tuer hinter sich zuwarf, aber er war viel zu fasziniert von der Hand, die sich auf seinem Oberschenkel langsam selbststaendig machte.  
  
#Und, du starker Mann, #  
  
hauchte Spucky,  
  
#wie fuehlt sich das an?#  
  
waehrend er seine Hand weiter nach oben wandern liess. Neville sog die Luft ein.  
  
#AEhh, ungewohnt?#  
  
stotterte er.  
  
#Und dein . Zauberstab?#  
  
#Den habe ich nicht dabei, liegt in meinem Zimmer.#  
  
Spucky fiel aus allen Wolken.  
  
#Oh, suess!!! So unschuldig.#  
  
Neville kam zur Besinnung. Er schob die Hand des Fremden aus seinem Schritt.  
  
#Ich glaub, ich habe gleich .#  
  
ihm fiel partout kein Fach ein.  
  
#. eine Versammlung der Schuelersprecher im Lehrerzimmer, glaub ich.#  
  
#Na, dann sehen wir uns ja noch!#,  
  
saeuselte Spucky, machte sich auf der Couch lang und zog aus einem Versteck zwischen den Sofakissen ein Playmate heraus. Neville verliess fluchtartig den Raum.  
  
Auf dem Gang bot sich ihm ein Bild, das ihn noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte, als es der komische Fremdling getan hatte. Professor Trewlaney huepfte ueber den Gang und traellerte das Liedchen #My Heart will go on# von dem Muggelstar Celine Dion. Hinter ihr hoerte Neville zu seinem Entsetzen Dumbledore kichern.  
  
#Wo ist denn meine kleine Maus? Ich krieg dich ja doch, also kannst du auch gleich rauskommen.#  
  
Trewlaney kicherte und sah sich dann um. Bevor sie sich aber verstecken konnte, machte es BANG und Dumbledore stand hinter ihr. Er nahm sie in die Arme, wobei sie erschreckt aufschrie, sich aber nicht wirklich zur Wehr setzte. Dumbledores Aussehen entsetzte Neville allerdings mehr, als das was er tat. Der gestrenge Schuldirektor hatte sich den Bart abrasiert, was ihn doch glatt zwanzig Jahre juenger wirken liess. Seine Kleidung glich der eines Muggles in der Sauna. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und unter seinem Bademantel blitzten eine breite Brust und nichts ausser einem Handtuch um die Huefte hervor. Neville blieb zur Salzsaeule erstarrt stehen, waehrend Dumbledore Professor Trewlaney in das naechste Klassenzimmer zog. Nachdem die Tuer zugefallen war, gab es fuer Neville kein Halten mehr. Er stuerzte in Richtung McGonagalls Buero. Dabei lief er an einem knutschenden Paerchen vorbei.  
  
#Hallo, Harry! Hallo Hermine, #  
  
rief er ihnen im Vorbeirennen zu. Und aus einem Instinkt heraus noch:  
  
#Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer.#  
  
Und schon war er um die naechste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Ginny lief, nachdem sie wuetend das Zimmer verlassen hatte, eine ganze Weile herum.  
  
#Maenner!#  
  
dachte sie.  
  
#Wieso immer ich?#  
  
Gott sei dank hatte sie jetzt Zaubertraenke. Das wuerde sie ablenken. Snapes Stunden waren fuer so etwas immer gut geeignet. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker und traf dabei allerdings niemanden.  
  
#Was ist denn heute los? Na ja, wenn die anderen schon zu spaet kommen, also ich wenigstens nicht, #  
  
sagte sie sich. Sie stieg in zum Kerker hinab und traf dabei auf Crabbe und Goyle, welche in einer dunklen Ecke etwas trieben, was ich hier nicht weiter ausfuehren will (DAS kann ich beim besten Willen nicht!). Ginny wandte sich ab.  
  
#Jeder nach seiner Fasson#,  
  
dachte sie. Als sie in den Kerkergang einbog, hoerte sie ploetzlich einen gedaempften Schmerzensschrei. Ihr kam die Stimme bekannt vor, konnte sie aber im Augenblick nicht zuordnen. Also stuermte sie zu Snapes Kerker. Bevor sie die Tuer oeffnen konnte, hoerte sie Malfoys Stimme saeuseln:  
  
#Ich komme gleich wieder! Warte hier schoen auf mich!#  
  
Ein Schnauben war die Antwort, dann klappte eine Tuer. Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und drueckte die Tuerklinke runter. Sie liess den Blick im Raum herumschweifen und was sie sah, wuerde sich ihr fuer immer ins Gehirn einbrennen.  
  
Ron hing von der Decke, wie ein Fisch. Er war bis auf seine Superman (!) Unterhose entkleidet, seine Haende hingen gefesselt unter ihm. Ein Plastikhundeknochen diente als Knebel und er hing in einem Ledergestell baeuchlings von der Decke. Um ihn herum lagen diverse Peitschen, Gerten und Guertel. Ron machte eine heftige Bewegung, als er seine juengere Schwester sah und dadurch drehte er sich. Sein Hintern (zugegeben ein knackiger Hintern) war mit Striemen uebersaet und rot geschwollen.  
  
#Er wird einige Tage nicht anstaendig sitzen koennen#,  
  
war das Erste, was Ginny einfiel. Dann lachte sie angesichts dieses laecherlichen Anblicks los. Ron schaute boese zu ihr herueber und murmelte irgendwas Unverstaendliches gegen seinen Gummiknochen, der dann auch noch quietschte, was Ginny noch mehr zum Lachen anstachelte.  
  
Die Tuer gegenueber ging auf und rein kam Malfoy. Wer jetzt dachte, Rons Anblick waere das laecherlichste, was er jemals beschrieben bekommen haette, der hatte sich geirrt. Malfoy trug ein Lackkorsett mit Brustimplantaten. Seine hochhackigen Lederstiefel schienen ihm auch keine Probleme zu bereiten. Er lief, als waere er in ihnen geboren worden.  
  
#Was machst du denn hier?#  
  
fragte er verdutzt.  
  
#Ich .ha. habe . hihi. jetzt normalerweise. oh, Ron. huhu. Unterricht, #  
  
lachte Ginny und hielt sich das Zwerchfell. Ein Blick auf Malfoys Lederhandschuhe und die Gerte in der Hand und sie brach wieder in eine neue Lachsalve aus. Malfoy versteckte die Gerte hinter seinem Ruecken und sagte schnell:  
  
#Der faellt heute aus und jetzt verschwinde.#  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ron, der seine war mehr verzweifelt, drehte sich die lachende Ginny um und verliess den Kerker.  
  
#Endlich sind wir wieder allein#  
  
, war das Letzte, was sie hoerte, als sie die Kerkertuer hinter sich schloss. 


	3. Runde 3

(Sophia) Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses plagte sich ein gestresster Hagrid mit dem liebestollen Kraken aus dem hiesigen See. Eigentlich hatte er nur hinter die hohen Mauern und in die engen Gaenge Hogwarts fluechten wollen, aber die Ungeheuerdame, erwies sich als sehr... oehm... biegsam... (hatte sie sich auch mal das Kamasutra von Snape ausgeliehen?) Eine Spur aus Schleim, Algen und Wasser folgte dem ungluecklichen Unterwasserwesen auf seiner Jagd nach dem grossen, kuscheligen Wildhueter.  
  
Gehetzt erreichte er die offene Tuer eines Klassenzimmers. Endlich: Ein sicheres Versteck.. doch.  
  
#Oh. OHHHHHHH..Hallo Harry! aehhhhh. Hermine???#  
  
Sprach er, hielt sich schnell die Augen zu und stolperte rueckwaerts wieder auf den Gang und rannte verwirrt weiter.  
  
Eine Jungentoilette war sein naechstes Ziel, doch schien sich hierher schon Crabbe und Goyle verzogen zu haben und dieser Anblick war wirklich... na ja... er beschloss sich woanders in Sicherheit zu bringen! (Im Kerker war es ihnen wohl zu laut geworden)  
  
Jetzt gab es nur noch eine gute Moeglichkeit, nachdem selbst der Kerker bereits besetzt war: Der #room of requirements#! (Anm. d. A.: ein ganz besonderer magischer Raum, der sich nur oeffnet, wenn man ihn gaaanz dringend braucht und den Wuenschen entsprechend eingerichtet ist)  
  
Mit letzten Atem erreichte er die Tuer, drueckte die Klinke runter...hoerte romantische Musik und roch den Duft von verdammt gutem Essen....  
  
#Oh nein,#  
  
dachte er und unterbrach gerade Dumbledore und Trelawney bei ihrem kleinen Picknick an einem FKK - Strand. (Das so etwas moeglich war?!) Alles war vorbei. Der weibliche (ja es heisst schliesslich: DER Krake!!! *zwinkerzusandrarueber*) Krake wuerde ihm bei lebendigen Leibe verspeisen und es gab nichts und niemanden, der ihn jetzt vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod bewahren konnte!  
  
#Hagrid, hier her!#  
  
Hoerte er Madame Hooch, die auf einem Besen einige Meter vor ihm sass.  
  
#Spring auf! Spritztour gefaellig?#  
  
Er hatte schon immer Frauen gemocht, die wussten, was sie wollten. (*harhar*) Geschickt eilte er zu ihr hinueber und entkam nur mit knapper Not den Faengen des Seeungetuems, waehrend er sich an Madame Hooch starken durchtrainierten Ruecken schmiegte. Was fuer ein Weib!  
  
Neville lief, so schnell er konnte. Wahrlich sehr merkwuerdige Dinge gingen hier vor. An jeder Ecke sah er Schueler miteinander... intim werden. Was war bloss los? Hatte Voldemort zu seinem letzten grossen Schlag gegen die Zaubererwelt ausgeholt und ihnen allen den Verstand geraubt? (Armer Voldi... wird immer nur missverstanden! tztztz!)  
  
Und endlich war er bei McGonagalls Buero angekommen. Ginny war gerade dabei, durchs Schluesselloch zu starren und schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie dass, was sie sah, gut oder schlecht fand. Zumindest spannend musste es sein, denn sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er direkt neben ihr stand.  
  
#Oh!#  
  
Schreckte sie hoch und die Roete schoss ihr in die Wangen.  
  
#Hallo.. Neville!#  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und sah abwechselnd von ihr zur Tuer und zurueck.  
  
#AEhm.. eigentlich wollte ich zu McGonagall!#  
  
Als sie das hoerte, verzog sie den Mund und setzte ein schmollendes Gesicht auf.  
  
#Die ist beschaeftigt!... Ausserdem.. was willst du mit der alten Schachtel, wenn du mich haben kannst?#  
  
Und bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, warf sie sich auf ihn. Das mit dem Wutschen und Wedeln wuerde heute Nacht ganz ausgezeichnet funktionieren.  
  
(Betty) Spucky, dem seit geraumer Zeit langweilig geworden war, hatte natuerlich die Maedchentoilette aufgesucht, sich relaxt ein Schaumbad mit extra grossen Blubbablasen im Whirlpool einlaufen lassen und fuehrte nun mit der Maulenden Myrte eine aufregende Perlen-such-Aktion durch.  
  
#Hihi, du kitzelst mich...hahahaha...lass das!#,  
  
ein Schwall Wasser schwappte ueber den Rand der Badewanne und eine schillernde Herzblubbablase zerplatzte ueber den beiden Beschaeftigten!  
  
#Soll, ich dir mal meine Perlensammlung zeigen?#,  
  
fragte Spucky mit einem unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick und gerade, als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte, kam ein greller Strahl aus Richtung der Decke und umfasste den scharfsinnigen Vulkanier.  
  
Die von ihm zuletzt vernommenen Worte waren:  
  
#Ochhh, Schrotti, du hast aber auch ein grottenschlechtes Timing!#  
  
Danach wurde der schwulende Elb vom Dienst, aeaeaeaeh...ich meine Vulkanier auf Hogwarts nie mehr gesichtet und die Maulende Myrte ging wohl als einzige zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihrer Lieblingsbeschaeftigung nach. (Naemlich Maulen!)  
  
Waehrend sich Dumbledore und Trelawney einen romantischen Sonnenuntergang zu Gemuete zogen, war Hermine in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen. Harry jedoch bekam trotz seines vor Freude ueberstroemenden Herzens kein Auge zu. Seine Narbe prickelte seit er vor einer Viertel Stunde mit Hermine...na ja, jedenfalls sah er ploetzlich durch die Augen von Voldii. Sein Gegenueber kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, allerdings konnte er nur sehr verschwommen etwas erkennen.  
  
#Ich habe da sehr guten Stoff fuer dich!#,  
  
fluesterte er mit unheilbringender Stimme. (Nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt. Es handelt sich hierbei natuerlich um eine besondere Zuckerart, die sich im Blut zu reinem Alkohol umwandelt.)  
  
#Dafuer haette sich der alte Slytherin im Grab umgedreht!#  
  
Harry sah, wie seine Haende in die Taschen seiner Tigerfellboxershorts griffen und ein kleines durchsichtiges Paeckchen mit weissem Inhalt seinem Gegenueber aushaendigte. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte:  
  
#HARRY, Harry, Harry! Waere das nicht auch etwas fuer dich und das Muggelblut?#  
  
Ginny und Neville hatten ihre Kleider abgelegt. Immer in 1m Entfernung konnte man einen bordeauxroten BH mit passendem Stringtanga, eine graue Boxershorts, rot-gruene Ringelsocken, ein paar Handschellen mit rosa Flauschumrandung, ein mit Babyblauen Elefanten bedrucktes Taschentuch, zu Ginnys Verdruss auch der Playboy, den Neville #studiert# hatte und die ueblichen Anziehsachen finden. Diese #unauffaellige# Spur fuehrte hinunter zum See, wo die beiden dabei waren, ein Nachtwetttauchen zu veranstalten.  
  
#Ha, denkst du!#, rief Ginny gerade,  
  
#aber ich kann laenger als du!!!#  
  
#Von wegen! Maenner sind viel kraeftiger, die koennen viel tiefer tauchen als ihr Weiber!#  
  
#Aber ich kann laenger als du!#  
  
#Und das glaub ich dir nicht!#, schrie Neville.  
  
#Gut, dann zaehle ich jetzt bis drei, dann werden wir's ja sehn!#  
  
#Das werden wir sehn!#,  
  
erwiderte Neville.  
  
#Eiiiinnns, zweeei...#  
  
#Dreiii!#, beide tauchten luftschnappend unter.  
  
Nach 25 Sekunden kam Neville an die Wasseroberflaeche. Hektisch sah er sich nach Ginny um. Als sie nach weiteren 7,52 Sekunden immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, fing er an, nach ihr zu rufen und zu tauchen.  
  
Letztendlich fand er ihren reglosen Koerper ganz nah am Strand liegen, hob sie vorsichtig mit seinen Haenden hoch und trug sie auf ein trockenes Grasstueck.  
  
#Los, Ginny atme schon! Biiiittttttttteeeeeee, das kannst du mir nicht antun!#,  
  
flehte er. Dann beugte er sich ueber sie und versuchte im 15 Sekundentakt Mund-zu-Mund- Beatmung.  
  
#Ginnnnnnnny, ich liebe dich doch!!#,  
  
hauchte er kraftlos.  
  
Sofort schlug sie ihre Augen auf und zog ihn an sich.  
  
#Warum hast , du Dummkopf, das nicht schon viel frueher gesagt, dann haetten wir Zeit gespart!#,  
  
antwortete sie, waehrend sie das Wasser aus ihrem Mund mit dem seinen mischte.  
  
(Sandra) In der grossen Halle Hogwarts geschah unterdessen etwas sehr merkwuerdiges. Alle Hausgeister hatten sich dort versammelt und waehrend der Blutige Baron der Geisterdame aus Ravenclaw Avancen machte, starrten die anderen beiden gebannt auf eine Kristallkugel, die ein grosses, viereckiges Bild an die Wand projizierte.  
  
Zu sehen auf dieser provisorischen Leinwand war das Fernsehprogramm der Muggels. Es lief gerade eine #Talkshow# zu dem Thema #Familiendrama - Mache ich meinen Partner gluecklich?#. Normalerweise interessierte man sich hier nicht fuers Fernsehen, aber diese Sendung, war wirklich aufschlussreich. Auf dem Sofa sass eine schimpfende rothaarige Frau, die keifend ihre Meinung zu ihrem Ehegatten abgab.  
  
#Immer nur Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit! Das ist alles, was fuer ihn zaehlt und wenn er dann mal aus dem Ministerium. ich meine von der Arbeit kommt, dann verzieht er sich in seinen Keller und bastelt dort an seinen Muggel. aehhh, seinem Bastelzeug herum. Kein Wunder, dass seinetwegen, die ganze Familie auseinander bricht. Mein aeltester Sohn ist in AEgypten, der andere in Rumaenien, der dritte spricht nicht mehr mit uns und unsere Zwillinge haben einen Joke Shop eroeffnet. Gott sei dank gehen meine beiden Juengsten noch zur Schule.#  
  
kam es in einer Tour von Mrs Weasley.  
  
Die blonde Moderatorin (bei ihrem Anblick pfiffen Nick und der Fette Moench) antwortete auf diesen Schwall von Worten mit:  
  
#Bei so vielen Anschuldigungen, sollte der Ehemann vielleicht auch die Chance bekommen sich zu rechtfertigen. Hier ist Arthur Weasley.#  
  
Applaus erklang und ein interessiert dreinblickender Mr Weasley kam eine Treppe hinab.  
  
#Ach komm, schalt um#,  
  
maulte Nick.  
  
#Jetzt geht gleich das Geflenne los.#  
  
Der Fette Moench hob einen kleinen Stein auf und warf ihn gegen die Kristallkugel. Kurz sah man nur Schneegestoeber, dann kam ein anderes Programm.  
  
#Schaut euch das an#,  
  
rief Nick.  
  
Im Fernsehen sah man Professor Sprout, die auf einem Barhocker sass und gerade eine Frage von der Karte ablas.  
  
#Kandidat 3, ich bin ein unheimlicher Naturtyp, welchen Ort findest du fuer ein Picknick geeignet?  
  
#Hmmmm, eine Blumenwiese wuerde ich sagen, da man dort am besten Relaxen kann.#  
  
sagte ein grosser hochgewachsener, braunhaariger Mann mit Brille auf der Nase.  
  
#Und du, Kandidat 1?#  
  
#Ich wuerde mit dir einen ganz langen Fluss hinunterfahren, damit die Gegend auch mal ein bisschen abwechslungsreicher ist.#  
  
kraechzte ein Typ in Motorradklamotten.  
  
#Und, Kandidat 2?# Professor Flitwick ueberlegte einen Moment und antwortete dann mit verstellter Stimme:  
  
#Ich wuerde das Picknick in meinem Schrebergarten veranstalten, da kannst du dann auch sehen, was ich zu bieten habe.#  
  
Professor Sprout laechelte und las ihre naechste Frage vor:  
  
#Kandidat 1, ich unterrichte Schueler im Fach Biologie. Was machst du, wenn ich nach einem stressigen Tag nach Hause komme?#  
  
#Dich ganz in Ruhe lassen natuerlich, ich will auch meine Ruhe haben, wenn ich Stress hatte.#  
  
bloekte der Rocker.  
  
Professor Sprout verzog das Gesicht. #Und du, Kandidat 2, was machst du?#  
  
#Da ich dieses Problem kenne, wuerde ich dich zu einem romantischen Dinner einladen.#  
  
#Kandidat 3?#  
  
#Ich wuerde natuerlich den Haushalt uebernehmen, einkaufen gehen, fuer dich kochen und dir dann hinterher noch eine Massage verpassen, damit du ganz entspannt ins Bett gehen kannst.#  
  
(Der Mann ist zu schoen um wahr zu sein!!!)  
  
# Susi, fasse bitte alle Kandidaten noch mal zusammen.#  
  
#Also, jetzt muss du dich entscheiden..#  
  
#Ist doch klar, wen sie nimmt, oder?#  
  
fragte Nick.  
  
#Natuerlich den dritten, so einen Typen findet man nicht alle Tage. Ist doch ein Superfang.#  
  
kicherte die Dame aus Ravenclaw. Der Blutige Baron stuerzte sich auf sie, warf sie sich ueber die Schulter und stuermte knurrend mit ihr davon.  
  
#So was Albernes.# sagte Nick. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, bei der Dame ebenfalls landen zu koennen.  
  
Gerade sagte der Moderator im Fernsehen: . und ihr beide fliegt mit dem Herzblatthubschrauber nach Altreichenau im Bayrischen Wald.#  
  
Sie hatte Professor Flitwick genommen. Die beiden Geister sahen sich an. Hoerten sie da etwa die Hochzeitglocken laeuten?  
  
Noch ehe einer etwas sagen konnte, machte es PUFF!, die Kristallkugel ging aus und Rauch kam aus ihr heraus.  
  
#Schade, zu Ende.# meinte der Moench. #Aber sag mal, weisst du, was das heisst?#  
  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. Dabei kippte sein Kopf zur Seite. Veraergert richtete er ihn wieder.  
  
#Das heisst, wir muessen den Kristallkugeldienst rufen.#  
  
#Wieso das denn? Haben doch das ganze Haus voller Zauberer.#  
  
#Aber findest du nur einer sieht so gut aus, wie die vom Kristallkugeldienst?# 


	4. Runde 4

*~* (Sophia) Harry war kurz nach seiner Vision ohnmaechtig geworden. Sein Kopf droehnte, als er die Augen aufschlug. Das erste, was er sah, waren unheimlich heisse F***.- Mich- Stiefel (die heissen so!!!) aus denen weisse, glatte schlanke Beine aufragten.  
  
#Angst Potter?#  
  
Ertoente eine kalte Stimme, die ihm merkwuerdig bekannt vorkam. Harry loeste widerwillig den Blick von dem sexy Fahrgestell und wandte ihn weiter nach oben. ... das war ein Traum... musste einer sein!!! Das war ja widerwaertig.... Er stand auf... nein, vielmehr wollte er aufstehen, stellte jedoch erschrocken fest, dass seine Arme und Beine hinter seinem Ruecken zusammengebunden waren!  
  
#UEberraschung!#  
  
Draco beugte sich zu ihm hinab, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, bei dem Harry schlecht wurde.  
  
#Lass die Haende von Harry, Malfoy!#  
  
Rettung! Hermine war aufgewacht und stellte sich beschuetzend hinter Harry auf, ihren Zauberstab gezueckt und ihre Bluse falsch herum an.  
  
#Ich denke gar nicht daran (du schnuckeliges, kleines) Schlammblut!#  
  
#Gut Malfoy, dann muessen wir das wohl auskaempfen. Denn ich werd dir Harry nicht so einfach ueberlassen!#  
  
Dracos Grinsen wurde diabolisch!  
  
#Wie du willst!#  
  
Irgendwo aus einer Ecke riefen die Zuschauer: #Schlammketschen!! SCHLAMMKETSCHEN!!! YEAH! YEAH!!! SCHLAMMKETSCHEN!!!!!#  
  
Die Szenerie verdunkelte sich kurz, ein jetzt nicht mehr unsichtbares Publikum applaudierte und Scheinwerfer Licht fiel auf einen Schlammketschring, ueber dem ein nicht zu uebersehender Lautsprecher aufgehangen war:  
  
#WILLKOMMEN HIER UND HEUTE ZU EINEM SCHLAMMKETSCH-KAMPF DER EXTRAKLASSE! AUF DER RECHTEN SEITE IM BLAUEN KAUM-STOFF-BIKINI SEHEN SIE HERMIONE GRANGER: SPITZENSCHUELERIN HOGWARTS UND AUF DER LINKEN SEITE IHR GEGNER IN LACK UND LEDER: DRACO MALFOY, DAS BOESARTIGE FRETTCHEN!#  
  
Die Menge GROEHLTE den beiden Kontrahenten zu!  
  
#DER SIEGER DIESES KAMPFES ERHAELT ALLE RECHTE AUF DEN KOERPER UNSERES LIEBEN HARRY POTTER!#  
  
Der Junge- der- lebt sass (gefesselt) noch immer nicht moeglich sich zu bewegen auf einem Stuhl dem Ring gegenueber. (Eigentlich doch mit ziemlich guter Aussicht)  
  
#ICH MOECHTE EINEN FAIREN KAMPF, LADIES!#  
  
Ein bis auf die Boxershorts nackter Ron, stolzierte Hueftschwingend durch den Matsch (wie war das nur moeglich?) und hob dabei ein grosses Schild #1# hoch. Auch dazu GROEHLTE das Publikum. (man konnte allerdings auch ein paar Rufe: #Ron, ich will ein Kind von dir!# und #Hit me baby one more time!# heraushoeren)  
  
#GONG!#  
  
Und der Kampf ging los.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Waehrend sich also Hermine und Draco im Schlamm waelzten, war die grosse Halle.. etwas umdekoriert worden. Bunte Girlanden hingen an den Waenden, eine Salsa Band stand auf einer kleinen Buehne. UEberall stand Bohle herum, waehrend die Haelfte der Gaeste bereits aus verschiedenen Gruenden unter dem Tisch lag. (ja, ja es liegt an den Fruechten, Kinder!)  
  
Auf der Tanzflaeche lieferten sich gerade McGongall und Snape zusammen mit Professor Trewlaney und Dumbledore einen Tanzwettstreit.  
  
Haette jemand gedachte, dass die alte Gryffindor Hauslehrerin so gut mit dem Hintern wackeln kann oder dass Snape so gut in einem Hawaii - T-Shirt aussieht? Sie lagen eindeutig vorne ;)  
  
(Betty) Ein Scheinwerferlicht schwenkte vom Ring um auf eine kleine Nebenbuehne, auf der Luna Lovegood im silbernen Glitzerfummel, hochhackigen Pumps und Nilonstrumpfhosen stand, sich kurz raeusperte und dann anfing zu singen (Melodie von Pretty Woman):  
  
#Harry Potter ... walking down the street,... Harry Potter ... boy you look so sweet, Harry Potter, searching for real sex indeed! Harry Potter, that's what you really need ... #  
  
Eine Laola-welle lief durch den Zuschauerraum. Als Hermine Draco mit einem linken Faustschlag zu Boden streckte, wurde es Luna aber doch zu brenzlig und sie stuermte taumelnd, aufgrund ihrer Hohen Pumps, in den Ring und zog Hermine mit sich in den Schlamm.  
  
Ron, der hilflos versuchte in das Geschehen einzugreifen, wutschte und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab (so war es doch auch im Kamasutra beschrieben) herum. Ihm verdankten die beiden wilden Hyaenen im Ring, dass aus dem Schlammbad eine Tortenschlacht wurde....  
  
Harry sah hungrig und hilflos von seinem Platz zu. Doch dann fiel ein Lichtstrahl von der Decke herab (wie schon bei Spucky) und beamte ihn vor Dumbledores Buero (in seinem Kopf erklang: Ahhh...mein...Kaeptaeaeaen...wen hab ich denn dann gebeamt???). Doch welches Passwort koennte Dumbledore haben, fragte sich Harry verzweifelt, denn dort erwartete ihn Hilfe.  
  
UEber dem Brunnen hing ein grosses Schild in Phoenixsprache, unter dem ein Peacezeichen prangte. Hmm, dachte Harry, er hatte letztens erst so einen merkwuerdigen Mugglefilm mit Elben und Orks gesehen.....so murmelte er leise: #Sag Freund und tritt ein.....# Nachdem er in Phoenixsprache (die er natuerlich fliessend beherrschte!!!) das Wort Freund gesaeuselt hatte, schwang der Brunnen zur Seite und er erklomm die Treppe zu Dumbledores Buero.  
  
(Sandra) Harry humpelte in das Buero. Er war immer noch an Haenden und Fuessen gefesselt. #Fawkes!# rief er. #Fawkes, hilf mir!#  
  
Der Phoenix kam angeflogen, zerhackte mit einem einzigen Schnabelhieb Harrys Fesseln und liess sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Harry bedankte sich bei dem Vogel und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tuer. Schliesslich musste er ja Hermine helfen. Doch bevor er diese erreichte, fiel sein Blick aus dem Fenster. Kaum zu glauben, aber welch ein Gewusel in Hogwarts.  
  
Hagrid lief noch immer in panischer Angst vor dem weiblichen Kraken davon, waehrend Madame Hooch versuchte ihn im Vorueberfliegen auf ihren Besen zu ziehen. Professor Sprout und Flitwick wurden von einem Muggelfluggeraet abgeholt (Hae??? Hier in Hogwarts????). Einige Paerchen tollten durch den See und den kroenenden Abschluss bildete eine liebestolle Herde (vielleicht sollte man lieber Horde sagen) Zentauren, die hinter einem weiblichen Thestral herliefen.  
  
#Was war nur los?# dachte Harry.  
  
Doch dann schoss ihm wieder Hermine durch den Kopf. Er musste sie retten!  
  
Wenn er doch nur schon laengst telepathieren gelernt haette, dann koennte er im Nu bei seiner Geliebten sein und sie aus den Faengen dieses sexbesessenen Monsters retten. So aber musste er durch das gesamte Schloss laufen nur um wieder beim noch tobenden und sein Schicksal bestimmenden Kampf anzukommen: Unterwegs traf er noch Neville und Ginny, die auf sein (lautes) Fluchen hin, aus der Flugbesenkammer gestolpert kamen. Nevilles Haare waren zerzaust, sein Hemd hing aus der Hose und Ginnys Bluse war schief zuknoepft, was Harry aber nicht wirklich bemerkte.  
  
#Kommt schnell mit. Malfoy macht gerade Hermine fertig. Und das bei ihrer Lieblingsdisziplin: Schlammketschen! (Eigentlich eher Essensschlacht!)#  
  
rief Harry ihnen im Vorbeigehen zu.  
  
Als die drei endlich die Szenerie betraten, bemerkten sie, dass sich das Publikum inzwischen erweitert hatte. Saemtliche Geister hatten sich jetzt ebenfalls eingefunden. Peeves hatte mit seiner hohen Stimme die Rolle des Ringsprechers uebernommen und piepste vor sich hin:  
  
#Herrlicher Angriff von Granger, aber eine gute Parade von Malfoy. Ja, meine Damen und Herren, er macht es unserer geliebten Schlammkoenigin wirklich nicht leicht. Ouhhh, das war ein fieser Tritt ins Gemaecht. Ob sich Malfoy davon so schnell wieder erholt? Ich bezweifle es gar sehr, aber schauen sie nur.#  
  
Harry sah sich um. Hermine schlug sich wirklich wacker. Luna Lovegood baumelte an ihren Nylonstrumpfhosen an einem Elchgeweih unter der Decke. Harry erfuhr durch einen Zuschauer, dass Hermine sie, als sie durch ein helles Licht abgelenkt war, durch einen Schwebezauber dahin verfrachtet hatte.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder der Schlamm. Tortengrube zu. Malfoy schien sich wieder erholt zu haben und ging nun mit wutverzerrtem Blick auf Harrys Geliebte los. Er schloss sie in seine starken Arme, zog sie an seinen Busen . aehhh. seine Brust und drueckte zu. Hermine wurde erst rot, dann blass und fing an nach Atem zu ringen.  
  
Nun sah allerdings Harry rot. Wie ein wilder Stier zerriss er sich das Hemd und stuermte schreiend auf den Ring zu. (Tja, was tut man nicht alles fuer seine Liebe!) Als er aber ueber das oberste Ringseil sprang, blieb er mit dem Fuss haengen und landete kopfueber im Sahnebaiser. Malfoy, der bei diesem Anblick in schallendes Gelaechter ausbrach, liess Hermine los und schubste sie mit aller Kraft von sich in eine Ecke aus Schwarzwaelderkirschtorte.  
  
#Ihr seid mir schon ein herrliches Paar!#  
  
Sagte Malfoy lachend, waehrend Harry Sahne spuckte und Hermine versuchte, sich nach Luft ringend aus der suessen Pampe sich zu befreien.  
  
#Und du mir vielleicht ein Held!#  
  
rief sie Harry zu.  
  
#Und jetzt auch ein ganz suesser!# stimmte ihr Malfoy zu. 


	5. Runde 5

(Sophia)  
  
Luna fiel gerade mit einem lauten #Platsch# in einen riesigen Haufen Schlagsahne und spritzte alle umstehenden damit voll.  
  
#Oh, ihr seht alle soooooo sueueueuess aus. Bleibt mal stehen fuer ein Gruppenfoto! Harry, stell dich mal neben Draco und Luna neben Harry, ja genau... nein, du sollst ihm nicht das Gesicht ablecken... und nein. ohh...!#  
  
Kam aus Colin Crevys Mund, waehrend ihm ein Huffelpuff Maedchen von hinten einen Schmatzer auf die Wange drueckte. Wie vom Donner geruehrt, sparte er sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, drueckte auf den Ausloeser und wandte sich darauf schnell seiner neuen Freundin zu.  
  
Die vier auf der Buehne (wo war Ron hin??) stellten ploetzlich fest, dass sich das Publikum nicht weiter fuer sie interessierte. Lauter knutschende sich auf den Boden waelzende Paerchen befanden sich vor dem Ring und keiner wuerdigte sie auch nur eines Blickes.  
  
#Das ist ja so gemein!#  
  
Schluchzte Hermine und brach in Traenen aus. Luna legte ihr troestend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
#Aber es war ein verflucht guter Kampf!#  
  
Hermine nickte heftig. Draco laechelte sein typisches Draco-Laecheln und Harry seufzte.  
  
#Und?#  
  
Meinte Malfoy nach einer Weile. Hermine hatte mit dem Weinen zur Erleichterung aller aufgehoert.  
  
#Habt ihr Bock auf ne kleine Orgie?#  
  
Badeanzuege zerrissen, Korsagen wurden aufgefaedelt, Hemden und Hosen flogen... tztztz, ihr kleinen Schweinchen, ihr...  
  
Und waehrend sich die eine Haelfte im inzwischen um den ganzen Ring verteilten Suesskram rekelte und die andere Haelfte aehnliches auf dem Boden der Grossen Halle zu Salsa Musik veranstaltete, bemerkte niemand, wie aus dem Verbotenen Wald eine dunkle Gestalt auf Hogwarts zukam....  
  
(Betty) Im Hintergrund ertoente die Star War's Fanfare (wie schreibt man das? XD...).  
  
Der von allen gesuchte, oder besser gesagt, vermisste Ron, hatte endlich sein Kamasutra unter einem Berg von Erdbeer-, Vanille-, Nikotin- und Gummibaerkondomen im Jungsklo gefunden und las jetzt still und zufrieden die Anleitung, lernte alle Stellungen auswendig, skizzierte noch einige Neue an die Innenwand der einen Toilettenkabine, nickte mit sich voll und ganz im Einklang und war fuer das, was da noch so kommen sollte, gewappnet! (und er verpasste den spannensten Teil der Massenorgie!)  
  
Harry, der dunkelblondes Haar aus dem aufeinander gestuerzten Haufen von, sagen wir Verrueckten(?), erkennen konnte, robbte, in der Annahme, es sei Hermine, darauf zu und streichelte den Kopf von hinten zaertlich mit seinen Haenden und uebersaehte diesen Nacken danach mit einem Schwall von feucht- nassen Kuessen.  
  
Dabei hatte er die Augen geschlossen und war nun verwundert, warum Dracos Stimme so nah an sein Ohr drang.  
  
#Na, Potter, soll ich dir ein paar Nachhilfestunden geben?#, zischte er mit erotischer Stimme. Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen, stocksteif lag er auf Malfoys durchtrainiertem Koerper.  
  
#Haarrrrryyy? Harry, lass das,....ahhh...das tut so gut...mach weiter!!#, hoerte er Hermines Stimme aus einiger Entfernung.  
  
#Ich glaube, dein Muggelblut geht fremd, Potter!#, saeuselte Malfoy grinsend und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab (dem Echten!!!) auf Ron, der gerade zur Tuer hereinkam.  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang Harry auf und hechtete bald fallend ueber sich waelzende Koerper, mal schwankend vor Besorgnis in die Richtung, aus der er Hermines Stimme vernommen hatte. Doch zu spaet, soeben hatte sich Luna Lovegood, samt verschmiertem Zauberstab, von ihr erhoben und lief mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf Harry zu.  
  
(Sandra) Im Hintergrund schwang irgendeiner seinen Zauberstab und ploetzlich ertoente . BORN TO BE WILD!!! aus dem Hintergrund. Luna blieb erstaunt stehen und machte eine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstaub.  
  
#Musica Romana!#  
  
rief sie und schon hoerte man romantische Musik, waehrend beide wieder aufeinander zu rannten. Als sie sich in der Mitte der Halle begegneten, warf sich Luna in Harrys Arme, doch der schubste sie, zur Seite und lief weiter zu Hermine. Luna stolperte und landete genau neben Ron, der verzweifelt versuchte sein kurzen Hausmaedchendress, den Malfoy ihm angezaubert hatte, loszuwerden. (Wahrscheinlich versuchte er auch Malfoy loszuwerden)  
  
#Suess!!!! Wie eine Puppe!# kreischte Luna und stuerzte sich dann auf Ron, der unter ihren Kuessen zu Boden ging. Er gab ein kurzes Stoehnen von sich, als er auf seine maltraetierte Hinterseite fiel, aber dann erwiderte er Lunas Kuesse stuermisch. Immerhin hatte er nicht umsonst das Kamasutra studiert.  
  
Als Harry Hermine endlich erreichte, war auch schon eine zweite Gestalt bei ihr. Harry kam sie sehr bekannt vor. Sie trug einen weiten Armani Umhang, Tigerfellboxershorts. Auf dem Ruecken hatte sie zwei kleine rosa Fluegelchen und ueber ihre Schulter hing ein Bogen und ein Koecher mit Liebespfeilen. Doch trotz dieser auch laecherlich wirkenden Verkleidung, fand der Junge, dass Voldiii noch nie besser ausgesehen hatte.  
  
#Meine Guete, die ist aber schnell weg.#  
  
sagte der rosa Lord. Hermine schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. (oder besser Sexsuechtigen!!! Ich meine, was die heute schon alles erlebt hat. Sie hat das echt verdient.)  
  
Harry sah Voldi an und fragte sich, was er hier wohl wolle, aber Voldemort hob Hermine sanft aus dem Sahnematsch hoch und trug sie in das naechste Schlafzimmer. Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sein boeser Gegenspieler und Hermine??? Das war eindeutig zuviel. Aber Voldi erschien nach einigen Sekunden wieder im Tuerrahmen und sah sich das Durcheinander der windenden Koerper eine Zeitlang an. Dann kam er wieder zu dem noch erstaunten Harry rueber und meinte:  
  
#Koennte ich mir mal deinen Zauberstab leihen? Meiner ist gerade in der Werkstatt.#  
  
Immer noch perplex uebergab Harry dem Rosa Lord seinen Zauberstab. Dieser schwang ihn und rief laut und deutlich:  
  
#Dormis omnis!#  
  
Ein weisser Schleier fiel ueber die ganze Meute und alle fingen an zu gaehnen. (Man koennte sagen, Harry hat mal wieder, wenn auch indirekt, ein Chaos beendet.)  
  
Voldi fuehrte jedes Paerchen in ein Zimmer und gab ihnen noch eine Packung Kondome mit. Harry schob er zu Hermine ins Zimmer und sagte noch schelmisch:  
  
#In neun Monaten komme ich wieder und dann will ich Erfolge sehen, hoerst du, Junge?#  
  
Er schloss die Tuer und stolzierte durch das Schloss.  
  
UND ER SAH, DASS ES GUT WAR!!!!  
  
ENDE 


End file.
